Me muero por conocerte
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: RoyRiza. Songfic. Una tarde de lluvia, el coronel Mustang le hace una pregunta a su teniente. Ella no le responde, pero ¿cuál es su sorpresa al creer que ella se ha marchado?


**ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE**

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida. Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas._

Era una tarde de invierno y ambos se encontraban en la silenciosa sala de estar. Sí, el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Pero no era cualquier silencio, era el silencio que se forma cuando no le encuentras respuesta a una pregunta, y yo espero la respuesta.

- Coronel, debo irme. Tal vez mañana responda a su pregunta –ante tu frase mi respuesta es levarme del confortable sillón.

- "No te vayas" – pienso cuando te veo de pie, pero mi boca no es capaz de decir esas palabras y me quedo callado unos momentos. – Bien, Riza, nos vemos mañana -dije decaído mientras tú te encuentras en el umbral de la puerta, y aunque no te pueda ver porque estoy de espaldas a ti, lo sé de alguna forma.

_Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más, cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar._

- ¿Qué sucede, Roy? – sin darme cuenta regresas del umbral y te paras frente a mí y me cuestionas sobre lo que estoy pensando.

- No quiero que te vayas - sin darme cuenta mi boca pronuncia las palabras que hace unos momentos no pude, porque en verdad me has tomado desprevenido.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntas apoyando tus manos en mis hombros, porque no sabes que eso me pone en desventaja sobre ti, porque yo a ti te quiero.

Pero ahora me he dado cuenta al tenerte frente a mí que no es cariño ni estima lo que siento por ti, porque en un principio creía que era eso, mas ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo, desde lo más profundo de mi alma y la pregunta que te hice hace un momento si no hubiera sido bien formulada hubiera delatado lo que siento.

- Te amo - susurro sin darme cuenta y tú me miras incrédula.

He cometido un error. Jamás debí haberte respondido de esa manera. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción y desesperación.

¿Pero cuál es mi sorpresa? Tus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me has dado a entender algo. Y cuando paras el contacto me miras tiernamente y me dices "yo también", que me deja feliz al saber que es la primera cosa en la vida que no he hecho mal.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte. Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca._

Estoy despierto observando tu rubio cabello, y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que no despierto solo, y eso me hace feliz. Te abrazo fuertemente y sin querer te he despertado.

Tú te volteas y me miras sonriente, y es esa sonrisa la que me hace pensar que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado.

Tus brazos se juntan detrás de mi cuello y juntas tus labios a los míos en un tierno beso, pero yo en un acto de diversión bajo mi mano hasta tu busto y me reprendes sonriendo. Es obvio que eso no te incomoda, y me hace feliz que pequeños gestos como ese te haga gracia, porque yo también disfruto al verte sonreír.

Y es así como la mañana llega, en lo apacible que es mi vida y no sabes lo feliz que soy.

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Tu cabello tiene una fragancia especial. Me recuerda a los tiempos de antaño en donde mi madre tenía la casa repleta de flores, porque es a eso que huele tu cabello, a un campo de flores lleno de vida.

Por segunda vez te volteas a verme y tu mirada me hipnotiza. Esos ojos ámbares son especiales. Sin hablarnos expresan tanto, quizá más de lo que tú puedes decir.

Así, lentamente, comienzas a cerrar tus profundos ojos y te acercas a mi rostro con ellos cerrados, pasa así disfrutar el momento. Porque no todos los días tienes la dicha de levantarte junto a la persona que amas.

Tus labios se posan nuevamente sobre los míos y entre una pausa me dices "te amo", y no sabes cuan feliz me siento, porque nuevamente has despertado aquel fuego que se llama pasión, y deseo hacerte mía de nuevo.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, casi no conozco nada de ti. Y mientras te veo dormir frente a mí me pregunto en qué sueñas, y me doy cuenta que no necesito saber más de ti, porque lo importante no es el pasado, sino el presente. Y todo lo que deseo o necesito saber de ti, ya no lo necesito, porque sé que eso se irá dando con el tiempo, y cualquier obstáculo que se nos presente lo podremos sobrellevar juntos.

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

Despiertas luego de que el sol alcance tus ojos y me miras penetrantemente. Ambos nos perdemos en la mirada del otro y tú nuevamente te me acercas. Pero si continúas no sé si querré sólo tu compañía, tal vez desee más.

Y tomas la iniciativa en este juego que es el amor, porque se trata de dar y recibir, un ciclo constante lleno de pasión. Y comienzas sin previo aviso una ronda de apasionantes besos que dejan más que desear. Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que deseas, ambos lo deseamos.

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a su fin._

Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que tus ojos expresaban cuando me mirabas intensamente. Lo que querían decir era un "te quiero mucho" o tal vez un simple "te amo", ambos eran desconocidos para mí hasta que tú me haz abierto los ojos.

Aquel miedo que sentía por la inquietud de no saber lo que piensas se ha esfumado por completo, porque ahora sé que no estoy soñando esto como otras veces, porque tú has aclarado todas las dudas que podía tener.

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por entregarme y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte._

Te has quedado observándome nuevamente, y te complazco también perdiéndome en la profundidad de tus oscuros ojos, que son tan enigmáticos y a la vez tan abiertos, porque a través de ellos dices las cosas que algunas veces tu orgullo no te permite decir, pues eres una persona testaruda y decidida, quizá igual que yo.

A veces te miro y me preguntó qué ideas cruzarán tu mente, porque nunca dejamos de pensar, a menos que estemos dormidos; porque por la mía cruzan ideas que tal vez son sólo sueños o metas, y en donde ya gran parte han sido realizadas. Una de mis mayores dudas era si tal vez tú sentirías lo mismo, y esa duda ya no existe porque tú la has espantado y en tus brazos me siento protegida y querida, algo que no sentía desde mi niñez.

Desde que ingresé a la academia militar y te conocí creo que te comencé a querer, hasta llegar al punto de amarte incondicionalmente y que tú acapares cada pensamiento. Y al ver la reacción que tuviste cuando te besé, me di cuenta de que aún no haz terminado de conocerme, y eso me hace feliz, porque supongo que yo tampoco te conozco en la totalidad a ti.

_Que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

A esta hora de la mañana en que me encuentro observando hacia la inmensidad del cielo azul me he puesto a pensar en lo que dirán los demás, y lo que se preguntarán. Pero todas esas dudas se han esfumado cuando me haz abrazado cruzando tus brazos por delante de mi cintura, un gesto tan simple de cariño que me llena completamente al saber que tú me quieres, y que eso es lo único que me debe importar, no los demás.

Y un haz de luz me cegó repentinamente, y ahora me doy cuenta de que el comienzo de nuestra relación acaba de empezar, y que el final de esta será cuando uno de los dos se haya ido del lado del otro, ya sea para bien o para mal.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

Sinceramente, antes nunca pensé en convertirme en tu pareja, ni tampoco pensé en qué sentido nos podría beneficiar a ambos. Yo era feliz sabiendo que tú me querías en cierta forma, pero ahora que yo sé que me amas, no hay emoción que pueda expresar cómo me siento. Y en el fondo de mi corazón yo sé que tal vez mi compañía te sirva para poder sobrellevar la pérdida tan grave que fue la muerte de Maes, porque en el fondo lo querías y estimabas mucho, y no como un simple amigo, sino como un hermano. Y sé que al ayudarte a afrontar esta pérdida, a la vez te podré conocer mejor de lo que te conozco ahora.

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

Y tus oscuros ojos se han posado nuevamente sobre los míos, y es como un círculo vicioso en el que ninguno se quiere retirar, porque ambos creemos que al mirar al otro podremos saber más de él, y eso me hace sonreír.

Lentamente te acercas a saborear mi boca, esperando que yo sea la que inicie la que será una larga ronda de caricias y besos, y así me dejo llevar por el suave contacto de tus labios.

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla. Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a su fin._

Y es así como al verte al lado tuyo nuevamente me siento segura y feliz, y el miedo se ha ido de mí para así nunca más regresar…


End file.
